In a publicly known vibration wave driving apparatus (a so called ultrasonic wave motor), utilizing a piezoelectric device, included in optical apparatuses, such as cameras, a driven part called a rotor is strongly pressed against a vibrator called a stator.
Hence, to activate this driven part in a resting state, a force applied to the driven part needs to be stronger than the sum of the static friction force between the vibrator and the driven part and the static inertial force of the driven part.
Accordingly, at the time of activation, control is performed such that a voltage higher than the alternating voltage applied to the piezoelectric device in a steady state driving is applied to the device.
However, since there is a case in which even the above control does not improve activation performance, PTL 1 proposes a driving method for a vibration wave driving apparatus, in which activation is performed after lowering the fixing strength between the vibrator and the driven part by causing the vibrator to generate standing wave vibration at the time of activation.
In addition, PTL 2 proposes a driving method for a vibration wave driving apparatus in which white noise is applied as an excitation signal at the time of activation.